


A Secret Tail

by Shuichi77



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, One Shot, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi77/pseuds/Shuichi77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have seemed to calm down a bit in Storybrooke, but a midst the calm…some residents of the sleepy little town are keeping big secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Herro! Here is little one shot for a facebook challenge! The challenge words was 'Secrets'.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!^_^
> 
> -Shuichi77-

Several weeks had passed after the final battle with the snow queen, and things had finally returned to normal in Storybrooke. Normal however, never seemed to last very long in the small town and it was no time at all before a new mysterious resident had moved into the abandoned home of the Mad Hatter. The new resident was an eccentric and reclusive old woman that went by the name, Madam Mim.

It wasn't long before the mysterious Madam Mim had earned herself a bit of a reputation for being a dealer in secrets and fantasies. Rumors quickly spread around town that one could call upon Mim to make their secret dreams come true, but as they all knew, magic comes at a price. Over time the rumors only grew stranger when those who sought help from Mim did indeed have their wishes granted, sometimes with some odd side effects. No one in town seemed to know for sure what really went on however, mainly due to the fact that those who had been her clients simply refused to talk about the encounter or denied it all together.

Despite the hustle and bustle of everyday life and the circulating rumors, Emma Swan still managed to find herself quickly troubled once again after a nasty break up with her pirate heart throb. The break up left Emma in a sullen and confused state. She truly hated to leave Hook but after many a sleepless night, she couldn't seem to shake some confusing feelings towards another. After some serious thought late one night, she finally decided to take drastic measures to understand her feelings and maybe find some solution. It was very late that night, and the entire town was calm and quite when she decided to pay a visit to the mysterious Madam Mim, feeling that a dealer of secrets could be her only outlet.

With her resolve set, Emma took off in her distinctive yellow bug and headed to the large estate on the outskirts of town. Emma soon arrived at the manor tucked away in the woods where she had heard that Mim had taken residence. She put her car in park before taking a few deep breaths and stepping out to make her way up to the door. She gave one long exhale before knocking timidly. She was quickly greeted by a very short purple haired and green eyed woman.

"Can I help you deary?"

"U-uh…are you Madam Mim?"

"Well who else would I be?"

"Right…well I was wondering if you could help me."

"Well we will just see about that then. Come in, come in."

"O-ok." The small woman then ushered Emma into the large home and took her into a dark room that held only a small wooden table and two chairs. Emma was still very tentative about the entire situation when she took her seat in the chair opposite of Mim. She watched as the woman lit a few candles before turning to her with a smile.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Emma hesitated for a moment and fumbled with her keys before letting out a deep breath.

"Well…I guess I've been holding onto a secret for a while now." The old woman gave a hearty laugh in response at this.

"Everyone that comes through here has secrets my dear, you'll have to be more specific."

"I know, I know…" Emma then took one last deep breath as she prepared to vocalize her hidden feelings for the first time.

"I…I'm in love with someone here in town."

"Oh? And who is the lucky man?" Emma's cheeks went bright red as she tried to stumble through the words.

"R…Regina Mills."

"I see! So, the Mayor then. Alright, what is the problem then? Is she in love with another?" Emma then decided that since she was already in deeper than she had imagined she would ever go, she might as well just completely open up.

"No, it isn't that. It's more of a… me, problem."

"Oh?"

"It's just that…I've never had much luck in love. All except one of my boyfriends has died or been taken away from me somehow. But with Regina…that's not what I'm worried about. For the first time in my life…I'm actually afraid of rejection." Emma then paused for a moment to hang her head slightly in defeat. "I know she would never love me…" Madam Mim didn't skip a beat however, and calmly continued on in a n even tone.

"So then deary, what exactly is it I can do for you?" Emma then raised her head and took a few moments to think before she inevitably lowered her head once more, as she started to feel overly helpless and childish for even coming to this desperate meeting.

"Nothing I suppose…I don't even know why I came here." She then paused for a moment before continuing on in a wispy and sad tone. "I guess I just thought that it would be nice to just be a fly on the wall in her life. I mean, we spend all this time together now because of Henry but I still feel like I barely know what she is really like. How ridiculous is that?" Despite her best efforts to fight them back, vocalizing these deep thoughts finally caused a few small tears to run down the blonde's pale cheeks as she spoke in a tone of disbelief at her own actions.

"And here I am, meeting with some witch in the middle of the woods, no offense, all because I can't handle rejection." She then gave a small scoff at herself before wiping the tears from her eyes as she stood from the small table. "Look, I'm really sorry about all this. This really isn't me and I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'm just going to go home and forget about all of this and try to just get over these ridiculous feelings."

Emma then took a quick moment to collect herself before making her way towards the front door of the manor. She quickly stopped and turned around however, upon hearing a hearty laughter from the small woman, still seated at the table.

"Well I think I have just the solution for you."

"No, really, I'm fine. I don't need any help." Emma then turned once again to make her exit but this time was stopped by a much more sinister cackling laughter as a swirl of purple smoke began to swirl around her feet. "W-what are you doing?!"

The sheriff then began to panic as the smoke climbed to wrap around her completely. Her heart started to race as her vision quickly grew blurry and she began to lose her balance. She did her best to stay on her feet but her knees finally buckled beneath her and just before she fell unconscious, she heard the mad Madam Mim utter to her in a mysterious and sinister tone.

"Love you seek and love you'll find, but the question is what kind? But my dear keep this in mind… curiosity's what killed the cat, but maybe love can bring it back."

Two days came and went following Emma's strange encounter with Madam Mim and all seemed calm and normal in Storybrooke for everyone except Henry, who had been worried about his mother ever since her breakup with Hook. On the third day following the meeting in the woods, Henry finally decided that he would go and check on Emma. Upon arriving at her home however, he was panicked to find her apartment completely empty with no signs of her anywhere. He did his best to remain calm and make a quick exit before making his way into the town square. He spent the better part of the afternoon inquiring with everyone that he could find as to if they had seen or heard from Emma. His concern grew with each encounter ending the same, with no one having heard from the town sheriff in over two days. He finally decided that he only had one place left to turn and quickly rushed home to the large Mayoral manor where he had been staying with Regina. As soon as he arrived, he quickly found Regina working in her small at home office and burst through the door.

"Mom! Mom!" Regina was startled by the sudden outburst and quickly leapt from her chair to attend to the boy who was trying to catch his breath.

"Henry! Honey, what's the matter?"

"I-It's my mom, she is missing."

"Missing? Henry what do you mean? I'm sure she is fine."

"No, she isn't at home and no one has seen in her two days. We have to find her!" Regina could clearly see the true concern on Henry's face and she wrapped him up in a gentle calming hug before kneeling down to be on eye level with him.

"Ok, we will go look for her." Henry was immediately slightly relieved, knowing that that if anyone could find her, it was Regina. As Regina stood, he wrapped his arms around her once again.

"Thanks Mom."

The mother son duo wasted no time and was soon out the door on their search. They spent the rest of the day searching for Emma in all of her usual hiding places. They looked from the docks, all the way to forest and everything in between, but to no avail. As the sun began to set and the evening drew nearer, Regina finally decided that they should call it a night and ushered Henry off into the car before heading down the street towards home. Once they arrived into the driveway of the estate, Regina turned to look at the defeated boy in the seat next to hers to reassure him in a soft loving tone.

"Henry, I know you're worried but there just isn't anything else you can do tonight." Henry looked to her with a small sad smile before replying in a sullen tone.

"I know…"

"But I'll tell you what, you go to bed and I will stay up and make some calls and then we will start again first thing in the morning." Henry then gave another smile before leaning over to wrap an arm around Regina.

"Thanks mom."

Regina and Henry then climbed out the car before making their way, side by side, up the long walkway that led to the home. Just before they made it to the porch however, Henry suddenly saw a small flash of something rush across the porch. His curiosity caused him to hurry ahead of Regina and investigate. He peered around until he finally set eyes on a small snow white cat sitting on the porch of Regina's large home. He slowly approached it with his hand stretched out in front of him. Upon noticing the boy, the cat stood from its spot and proceeded to rubs itself against his outstretched hand as it meowed fervently. Henry gave a large smile as he gently picked it up with a smile before taking a step down off the porch to meet Regina.

"Mom, look!" Regina was slightly surprised at the out of the blue discovery and gave a small disapproving frown.

"I see…"

"Can we keep it?"

"No. We don't need any pets; trying to keep up with Emma is trouble enough."

"But we can't just leave it out here." Regina truly couldn't ever deny the boy very much and upon seeing how the cat had brightened him up, she finally gave in.

"Fine, but just for tonight; you'll have to go find it a home in the morning." Henry gave a large grin at this as he held the small cat up to look it over once more.

"Thank you! I think I'll call her Swan, since she is all white." Regina then gave a smile as she ran a hand to ruffle the boy's hair before opening the door to their home and escorting him inside.

"Alright, now get to bed." Henry then gently set the cat down on the floor before turning to give Regina a hug.

"Ok. Goodnight mom." Regina happily returned his affection before sending him up the stairs and off to bed.

"Goodnight."

Once Henry had gone off to bed, Regina made her way into to her office where she sat down at her desk and opened up her laptop computer. She spent the next couple of hours checking flights, hotel rooms, and even border checks, looking for any possible place that the fiery blonde could have disappeared to. As the night went on, Regina was left in relative peace until the small white cat began to pester her mercilessly. She tried her best to ignore it, but as time went on the cat began to meow non-stop and starch at her feet.

"Go away, you obnoxious creature."

Regina attempted to swat her away but Swan eventually started jumping into her lap and onto her computer, causing her great frustration. After another hour of torment, Regina finally gave in and decided to call it a night and proceeded to turn off all of the lights before making her way down the hallway towards the master bedroom, with Swan following her the entire way. Regina then slipped inside her bedroom, making sure to shut the door before the cat could follow. She was barely given time to change her clothes however, before Swan began to meow and scratch at the door. Frustrated, Regina gave in once again and opened the door to allow the cat inside.

"Fine!"

Regina then gave a long sigh as the Swan sauntered past her with her tail held straight in the air, before climbing into bed. Swan quickly followed and jumped up onto the downy comforter and just barely allowed Regina to close her eyes before she started meowing and pawing at her face. The mayor's eyes shot upon in frustration as she was finally pushed to her wit's end. Regina suddenly grabbed the animal up by the scruff of her neck with one hand, while summoning a crackling fireball in the other.

"Now listen here…I have no problem at all roasting you alive if you don't leave me alone."

Surprisingly enough, Regina's threat delivered in such an icy tone seemed to get through to the cat somehow, and she let out one small squeaky meow before being dropped back onto the bed. Regina then watched as the cat pawed at the bed a few times before curling up in a small ball at the end of the bed and falling asleep. Relieved and finally left alone, Regina was able to drift away to sleep.

As the sun began to rise the next morning, Regina was awoken very early by the sensation of something soft and warm against her bare feet. In her tired state she gave in to the small cat's affection and moved her foot to rub against it. Her eyes then flew open upon realizing that she wasn't feeling fur, but skin. She then shot up in bed to see that there was no longer a cat in her bed, but Emma Swan, naked and sleeping peacefully curled up in a ball. She let out a loud gasp as she exclaimed in a stunned tone.

"Emma?!" The loud outburst startled Emma awake and she too quickly shot up in a confused daze. Emma whipped her head around in all directions before setting eyes on Regina who was now wide eyed and slack jawed. Emma gasped before speaking in a panicked voice.

"Regina! You have to hel-" Her words were quickly cut off however, as she was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. Regina watched on in shock as the smoke cleared to reveal the small snow white cat once again. She was completely stunned as she reached for the cat and picked her up, bringing her up to eye level before letting out a small scoff as she spoke in a sour expression.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Regina was at a loss for words at her current situation and could only resort to her normal sarcasm by giggling at the cat in her hands.

"So who did you piss off this time Swan?" Her sarcasm was met with a hiss and a swipe of a small paw, just inches from her face. She let out a small laugh she set Swan down and decided to take the situation seriously. She then took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking to the cat, feeling somewhat like a crazy person.

"Ok…so, I'm guessing I need to sort this mess out for then?" Swan gave a small meow in reply.

"Well…that really is some interesting magic you've been cast with." Regina then reached out and proceeded to gently grab Emma's front paws to lift her up just a bit to thoroughly look her over. "It must a pretty strong spell, an old one, but strong. I'm guessing that the spell is released when you're sleeping, it's a different type of sleeping beauty syndrome…I don't know of any one that even uses this kind of magic anymore." She then released Emma's paws before looking at her with a very neutral expression.

"Alright then. Let me get dressed then we can start trying to figure you a way out of this." Swan then let out another small meow before being picked up by the mayor, who proceeded to get out of and place the cat down just outside the bedroom door before closing it behind her.

Roughly twenty minutes had passed and Emma was quickly growing anxious and impatient. She finally decided that she would go investigate what was taking so long and see if she couldn't speed things along. She pushed the door open with her small paw just enough for her to slip inside the bedroom. She looked around to find Regina nowhere to be seen but she quickly noticed that the door to the attached master bath was slightly ajar. She quietly crept over to the door and poked her head just inside. What she saw, stopped her dead in her little kitty tracks.

As soon as Swan peered inside the master bathroom, she saw Regina turned away from her, now only half dressed in her usual pinstripe suit pants. Emma came upon the scene just as Regina was slipping the black silken straps of her bra over her perfectly smooth and pale shoulders. Emma could feel her heartbeat quicken and a fluttering sensation deep in her gut. She herself couldn't believe that she was even peeping on the mayor, let alone the way it was making her feel. She watched on as Regina raised her slightly toned arms into the air before sliding a billowy blouse over her head. She then felt an unusual and sudden sensation rumble its way through her throat. Her eyes grew wide in panic as a low and steady purr began to escape her throat. She began to panic as she quickly realized that she couldn't make the sound stop, no matter what she tried. In her panicked state she did the only thing she could think of and quickly darted out of the doorway as fast and quietly as she could, fearing more than anything that she would be discovered. She snuck her way back out of the bedroom door and into the hallway where she finally stopped to try and catch her breath. She closed her eyes tight as she focused on the purring until she was finally able to make it stop, much to her relief. It was then only another short moment before Regina finally emerged out the bedroom, now fully dressed and looking down at Emma with a neutral expression. She looked down at the small feline before silently motioning for her to follow her along into the kitchen. Emma gladly followed as she thought to herself just how thankful she was in that moment that cats can't blush.

Regina emerged into the large open kitchen, with Emma close in toe, to find Henry already sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him. As soon as Emma sets eyes on him, she jumped up into his lap with a meow and began rubbing her head on the inside of his hand. Henry gave a laugh at the loving cat as he pet her, while Regina made her way over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Henry."

"Good morning." Regina then took a small sip of her coffee as Henry puts his spoon down with a frown.

"Well…I guess I'll get going into town to see if I can find a home for Swan." Regina then looked down at the cat in Henry's lap with a nervous expression before replying in an even tone.

"Uh, actually, I was thinking…She can probably stay, at least for a little while." Henry gave a wide smile at this.

"Really?!"

"Yes, but, you need to go down to the general store and get the things she will need." Henry was more than happy to oblige this request.

"Ok!" Henry then quickly finished his breakfast before rushing off with a smile.

With Henry preoccupied and out of the house, Regina looked down to Emma with a smug expression.

"Well if we are going to get this mess fixed before Henry finds out, we better get going." Emma gave a low growl at this before leaping from the chair and following Regina towards the door.

Once outside, Regina looked down to the cat at her feet with a surprisingly concerned expression.

"So, do you know who did this to you?" Emma quickly began to meow frantically and pace back and forth. "Ok, ok. Can you take me to them?"

Emma gave one last meow at his before taking off down the walkway and towards the woods that line the sleepy town. Regina followed the small cat for a ways through the fringes of town and into the forest until they arrived at a distinctive yellow VW bug abandoned on the side of the road. Emma didn't even allow Regina to stop there, and in no time was off again. They continued on until they reached a large clearing in the middle of the woods, right where the Mad Hatters manor used to be. Emma stopped for a moment before taking off into the clearing and running around it in circles in a frantic state as she meowed in a panic. Regina watched on curiously before the cat came walking back to her with her head hung low and her tail dragging behind her in a defeated manner. Emma then looked up at Regina with big soft eyes full of sadness and Regina was suddenly stricken with an unexpected feeling. For a reason she couldn't quite explain, she was over whelmed with sympathy for the small fragile creature in front her. Overtaken with emotion, Regina reached down and gently picked up Emma and cradled her in her arms as she gently rubbed the top of her head.

she gently rubbed the top of her head.

"Come on now, don't give up just yet. I'm sure I can figure this out…though I think I might like you better as a cat." Regina gave a small smile and a giggle at his and Emma quickly became flustered as butterflies once again fill her stomach and purrs once again began to emit from her throat. Regina then gave a very rarely genuine warm smile to the creature in her arms as she let out a short sigh.

"Oh…just what am I going to do with you Emma Swan…" The not so often seen softer side of Regina Mills was enough to melt Emma's heart and she made a brave decision to tentatively place a small lick on Regina's hand. Emma was then completely shocked when her affection was met with a small laugh from the Mayor. The tender moment was then quickly shattered as once again, a cloud of purple smoke suddenly engulfed the feline and Regina was promptly forced to the ground as a naked Emma fell on top of her. Both women blushed wildly and in a completely stunned state at the event and Regina quickly raised her voice in confusion.

"W-what in the world?!" Emma responded in an equally confused and panicked tone, trying desperately to ignore her embarrassment.

"Regina! I thought you said I would only change when I slept?!" Regina did her best to reply as best she could, despite their awkward situation.

"Well that was my best guess! It's not my fault you got yourself into this mess Emma!" With that last angrily spat remark, Emma was once again transformed back into a furry feline. Regina looked down in her lap at the cat and let out a long sigh.

"Well…we'll have to try plan B I suppose." Regina then stood and brushed herself off before looking down at Emma with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Come on, I've got an idea."

Emma did her best to push through her slightly hurt feelings and embarrassment, and followed along as they made their way out of the woods and back into town. As Regina walked down the main street, with the small cat following at her heels, she did her best to evade all of the friendly hello's and good mornings, as to focus on the task at hand. Regina finally stopped just in front of 's shop before looking down at Emma, who was already panicking and pulling her pant leg with her teeth, trying to get her to turn away from the shop. Regina quickly glanced all around her before crouching down to whisper to Emma as slyly as she could.

"I'm sure this isn't your ideal situation but he is most likely the only person in town that might be able to help. Or do you want to be a cat for the rest of your life?" Emma then looked up at her before dropping her head in a defeated fashion, silently accepting the situation. Regina then felt her heart soften once more and she ran a delicate finger along the cat's small chin as she continued.

"Look, I won't tell him that it's you or what is exactly going on, but we do need his help." Emma then lifted her head and gave a soft approving meow.

The two entered the shop with the ding of a small bell and was quick to greet Regina, not seeing the cat at her feet.

"Good afternoon Madam Mayor. How can I be of service?" Regina truly wanted to keep the encounter as short as possible and so chose to skip over all the pleasantries.

"I need your help with something Gold." She then reached down and picked up the cat before placing her gently on the counter.

"I need you to trace this magic back to its source." The Dark One looked on curiously at the petite animal sitting on his counter before looking back at Regina with a slightly baffled expression.

"Well, what exactly is wrong with it?"

"It's a she and there is nothing wrong with it. She is just enchanted and I need to find the source. Frankly, that's all you need to know."

"Normally I would have to ask for something in exchange…" Regina then took a second to shoot the man a fiery glare. "…But, since I'm a very busy man these days, I'll help you out. On the house."

He then waves a hand over the cat's body, which quickly floated into the air slightly as blue light formed all around her. Emma then gently floated back down to rest on the counter as a blue stream of light wound its way through the shop and out the door. Regina quickly went to reach for the cat but was stopped suddenly as another stream of light, this time a red one, swirled around Emma before winding its own way around the shop. All three of them then watched on curiously as the red stream of light doubled back before ending at Regina's chest. cracked a grin as he looked to Regina to speak in a smug tone.

"Oh now that is interesting…" Regina quickly retorted in a sour expression.

"What?!"

"Well, that blue light there will indeed lead you to the source of this magic, but the red one…that one tell me that this particular magic is a very rare and very old form of love magic." As soon as those words hit Emma's ears, she panicked and suddenly jumped from the counter before dashing out of the door. Regina was baffled completely and quickly turned to follow after the feline without a word.

As she exited the shop, Regina was barely able to make out a flash of white fur round the nearest corner and immediately followed as fast as she could. As she ran, Regina was both surprised and frustrated at just how fast the little cat could run. She gave chase for a few blocks until she finally lost sight of her target just outside of her own large estate. Regina's heart began to race in an unexplainable panic as she fears that she may have lost the cat for good. Regina started to comb the grounds as her worried mind began to race with things she had never really considered before. She soon found herself thinking back to all the times Emma had rescued her from certain doom and often times, from her own inner darkness. She remembered just how good a mother she had been to Henry and how happy she makes him. Her thoughts and fears then quickly wandered to other feelings that she had never really paid mind to in the past. She remembered the first time she had heard that Emma was seeing Hook, and how it made her heart skip a beat, but that she had dismissed it as jealousy of her happiness. She then thought to all the time she and Emma had been spending together lately and how much closer the two had grown as friends and family. Regina could then only focus on finding the snow white cat that had slipped her grasp and she began to search in every tree and bush. She was then stopped in her tracks upon hearing a small rustling somewhere on the large porch. She quickly went to investigate and was finally able to catch her breath when she peered beneath one of her white wooden chairs and saw the feline curled in an impossibly small ball, shaking slightly. She let out a long relieved sigh before reaching beneath the chair and gently pulling Emma out, despite her struggling and hissing. Once she had the cat in hand, she carried her by the scruff of the neck into the house.

As she entered her home, she called out for Henry but received no reply, much to her relief. She then made her way into the large open living room and set Emma down gently on the large leather couch before sitting on the coffee table across from it with her legs crossed and a soft expression showing clearly on her face. Emma quickly curled back up into a ball on the couch and began to shake once again. The sight was simply heartbreaking to Regina and she extended a hand and ran it along the soft fur of Emma's back. The sensation caused her to flinch in response and in turn for Regina to quickly jerk her hand away. Regina then let out a long sigh before speaking in a soft tone.

"Emma…calm down and at least look at me." The unusually soft tone in Regina's voice was enough to finally cause the cat to uncurl itself just enough to peek up at her. Regina then continued in a somewhat more frustrated tone.

"I just wish you could talk to me…and tell me what is really going on. I don't really understand and I can't figure out this magic at all…if I only I could figure out how to change you back…" Regina then went silent as she thought back on the times that Emma had changed back into a human, desperate for a solution. Emma then watched as Regina's expression suddenly shifted to a much more enlightened one, seeming like she had stumbled upon an idea.

"I wonder…" Regina then reached out and began to softly stroke the underside of Emma's soft chin with a smile. She continued to pet and stroke the small cat until she had finally relaxed and began to purr once again. Smoke then suddenly engulfed her until she transformed back to her normal self, again naked and lying on her stomach on the couch. Emma then tried to speak as fast as she could, not knowing how long the transformation would last.

"H-How did you do?!"

"I think I've figured it out!"

"What is it?!"

"Here goes nothing…."

Regina then took a deep breath before switching suddenly to an annoyed tone and expression before speaking in a shaky tone.

"Figure it out on your own Swan! I'm tired of cleaning up your messes." The words shot through Emma like a fiery arrow that pierced her heart, and in an instant she magically poofed back into a cat. The moment her transformation was complete, Emma attempted to leap from the couch and run away, but was caught midair by the mayor who was now smiling a wide genuine smile as she set the small cat onto her lap. Emma could then only look up at her with those sadness filled eyes, confused and in pain. Regina simply continued to smile as she spoke.

"You really are ridiculous sometimes you know…you went and got caught up in some pretty bad love magic. You should know though that all magic comes with a price." Emma then cocked her head to the side slightly in confusion as Regina ran a hand over her head as she continued.

"This type of magic only allows the cursed to take their true form when their feelings are returned. That was a really big risk you know…" Emma then tried to struggle free once more, only wanting to hide away for the rest of her life rather than deal with the rejection and heartache. Still Regina held her and now took her tiny face gently in her palms as she looked deep into her multifaceted cat eyes.

"Emma listen…when I lost you just now, I realized something…I've loved you all along."

Regina then lifted the cat's face slightly and gently rubbed her nose against Emma's warm and wet one with a smile. In that instant, Emma's heart soared and a cloud of red smoke swirled around the two until Emma's true human form emerged once again. Emma's eyes were full of tears as she collapsed onto Regina, sending them both tumbling to the floor. Emma could barely find the words to say as she sobbed atop the black haired woman whom she loved so deeply.

"R-Regina, I-I…"

"I know."

Regina then placed a tender hand on Emma's warm cheek and wiped away her tears before lifting her head to catch Emma's lips with her own in a tender passionate kiss. Emma could no longer hold back her feelings and she wrapped her arms desperately around Regina's frame as she eagerly returned her kiss. The two finally broke free, purely from a need for air, and looked longing into each other's eyes. Emma then tentatively broke their silence with a burning question.

"But wait…if the spell only broke when you returned my feelings, then why did I wake up human this morning?" Regina gave a warm smile this, having a good idea to the answer.

"What were you dreaming about?" The blonde's cheeks then went deep red as she remembered.

"Y-you…"

"Well there's your answer." Regina was truly warmed by the blonde's blushing and swooning, and caught her lips once more, as she ran a hand through her blonde locks. The tender moment was then slightly broken when Regina couldn't help but to let out a very girlish giggle. Emma's cheeks went bright red yet again as she inquired further.

"W-what's so funny?!" Regina tried but failed to hold in another giggle.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but…."

Regina then reached up and gently tugged at a snow white fur covered ear that sat atop Emma's head, nicely complimenting her golden blonde hair. Emma gave out a surprised gasp before noticing she also had a long white furry tail that was swishing behind her.

"N-No way! Why do I have these?!" Regina gave one last giggle at this as she smiled.

"I suppose who ever cast the spell has a sense of humor. I think you may be stuck with those."

"Oh no…!"

Regina then gave a warm smile before catching Emma off guard and locking their lips together once again.

"Don't worry…I think you're even cuter this way."

FIN!

Welp! Sorry if this wasn't perfect but, this was a super fun challenge and I really had a good time with this! I hope you guys enjoyed it also!

Thanks as always for reading!

-Shuichi77-


End file.
